DESTINY
by kickinfan321
Summary: follow the chipmunks and chippettes on a road of love, on a road of fun...on a road of destiny (plz give this story a try and don't forget to review) THIS STORY HAS BEEN WRITTEN TOGETHER BY TWO AUTHORS WHO ARE littlemisspopulargeek and kickinfan321


**Hello, chipmunk and chipette fans, we have made this story for you guys so we are not go to bore you and we really want your reviews so read it,hope you enjoy it,review it!**

**(disclaimer we don't own Alvin and the chimpunks and chipettes)**

"Alvin," warned Dave, "You better behave,"

"Dave, Dave," said Alvin shaking his head, "Behaving is my middle name!"

"I thought it was Jacob?" asked Theodore.

"It's an expression Theodore," said a highly annoyed Simon.

"Oh... Let's go!" said Theodore.

"Okay but first we have to perform," said Alvin.

"Why?" asked Simon.

"To show off our awesomeness," Alvin explained like he was talking to a three-year-old.

(Alvin, Simon, Theodore, All)

No attorneys - to plead my case  
No orbits - to send me into outer space  
And my fingers are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold but that ain't  
gonna help me now

I'm trouble - yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town  
I'm trouble - yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble In My Town

You think you're right, but you were wrong  
You tried to take me, but I knew all along  
You can't take me for a ride  
I'm not a fool now - so you better run and hide

I'm trouble - yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town  
I'm trouble - yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble In My Town

If you see me coming down the street  
Then you know it's time to go  
(Then you know it's time to go 'cause  
here comes trouble)

No attorneys - to plead my case  
No orbits - to send me into outer space  
And my fingers are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold but that ain't  
gonna help me now

You think you're right, but you were wrong  
You tried to take me, but I knew all along  
You can't take me for a ride  
I'm not a fool now - so you better run and hide

I'm trouble - yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town  
I'm trouble - yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble In My Town

If you see me coming down the street  
Then you know it's time to go  
(Then you know it's time to go 'cause  
here comes trouble)

Different voices jumped in.

I'm trouble - yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town  
I'm trouble - yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble In My Town

"What was that?" asked Alvin.

"That was us," said a chipmunk in a pink summer dress with two chipmunks behind her wearing purple and green.

"Why did you just steal our thunder?" asked Alvin.

"Thunder? Do you mean lighting? 'Cause your music went in talent as fast as it went out of talent," Said the chipmunk in pink

"And who you are?" said Simon stepping forward.

"The Chipettes!" Said the chipmunk in purple

"Brittney," said Pink Chipmunk

"Jeanette," said Purple Chipmunk

"And Eleanor," said Green Chipmunk

"And what makes you think you're better than us?" asked Alvin.

"This," said Brittney. She snapped and music turned on.

(Brittney, Jeanette, Eleanor, All)

You change your mind,  
Like a girl changes clothes.  
Yeah you, Always stress  
Like a chick  
I would know.

And you  
Always think,  
Always speak,  
Cryptically yeah.

I should know  
That you're not good for me (Yeah-Hey Yeah Yeah)

Cause you're hot then you're cold,  
You're yes then you're no,  
You're in then you're out,  
You're up and you're down.

You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You!  
You don't really want to stay,no.  
(Oh Oh Oh)  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-oh.  
(Oh Oh Oh)

Cause you're hot then you're cold,  
You're yes then you're no,  
You're in and you're out,  
You're up and you're down.

We used to be  
Just like twins,  
So in sync.  
The same energy,  
Is now a dead battery.

Used to laugh  
'bout nothing.  
Now you're plain boring.

I should know  
that you're not gonna change.  
(no way-yeah-yeah)

Cause you're hot then you're cold,  
You're yes then you're no,  
You're in then you're out,  
You're up and you're down.

You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You!  
You don't really want to stay,no.  
(Oh Oh Oh)  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-oh.  
(Oh Oh Oh)

Cause you're hot then you're cold,  
You're yes then you're no,  
You're in and you're out,  
You're up and you're down.

Ohhh Yeaah yeah yeah  
Oh ohhhh ohh  
Yeaah yeah

Someone call the doctor,  
Got a case of a love bi-polar.  
Stuck on a roller coaster,  
Can't get off this ride.

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes.

you're hot then you're cold, (ohh yes you are)  
You're yes then you're no, (Yeaah Yeaah)  
You're in and you're out,  
(Oohhh Ohhhh)  
You're up and you're down.

you're hot then you're cold, (ohh yes you are)  
You're yes then you're no, (Yeaah Yeaah)  
You're in and you're out,  
(Oohhh Ohhhh)  
You're up and you're down.

You're wrong when it's right (Yeeeah)  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up (Oohhh Yeahh)

You!  
You don't really want to stay,no.  
(Oh Oh Oh)  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-oh.  
(Oh Oh Oh)

you're hot then you're cold, (ohh yes you are)  
You're yes then you're no, (Yeaah Yeaah)  
You're in and you're out,  
(Oohhh Ohhhh)  
You're up and you're down.

you're hot then you're cold, (ohh yes you are)  
You're yes then you're no, (Yeaah Yeaah)  
You're in and you're out,  
(Oohhh Ohhhh)  
You're up and you're down.

You're wrong when it's right (Yeeeah)  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up (Oohhhh-and then we make up)

You!  
You don't really want to stay,no.  
(Oh Oh Oh)  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-oh.  
(Oh Oh Oh)

you're hot then you're cold,(Hot N' Cold)  
You're yes then you're no, (Yes Or No)  
You're in and you're out,  
(Oh You're up then you're down)  
You're up and you're down.

Heyy-yeaah-yeaahh

"Beat that boys," smirked Brittney. Before Alvin could respond a man picked up the Chipettes and Dave picked up the Chipmunks and took them to the pool. the chipettes and the chipmunks were taken to the side of the pool  
Brittany looks up at the man who picked her up "Ian can I just go to the room we are still here with our luggage and I don't want to carry this anymore and I have to finish something important..."  
Ian rolls his eyes and then says "wait I am just waiting for the keys and don't worry you girls will get your own room but I will be in the room next to yours to make sure that you don't do anything wrong to ruin my career!" Brittany sighs " you do realise that we sing and you hired us we can easily become a signing sensation and we can quit whenever we want so you better be nice to us ian or you can say good bye to becoming worldwide famous and besides I don't cause trouble!" (dave and the chipmunks keep watching and Alvin starts thinking about how Brittany and him seem to be very alike and simon and Theodore think the same with their counterparts)Jeanette buts in and shyly says "ummm..Brittany you actually do" and before Brittany can say something a man come's with the keys, the man looks at ian and says confidently "hi there has been a mix up with the rooms and so you will be sharing with a man called dave Seville who is...oh right next to you" Ian's jaw drops, Brittany laughs "haha Ian youre face is priceless you should do that more often if you wanna make people laugh instead of your lousy jokes and seriously dave your in bad luck ian sucks at sharing!" The rest of the girls laugh as well and the boys sigh dreamily while they laugh then snap out of their trance thinking why they just did that they know they cant fall in love with their enemy's. the man with the keys looks at Brittany as well and says "um girls I wouldn't be laughing you will be sharing a room with the boys" Brittany looks at the man and glares the screeches "WHAT!" then the girls glare at the boys making them heavily gulp...the man looks at them " I am sorry anyways ian and dave your room had a mix up with other people as well so your going to be on a different floor in a different room and we have done anything to get you closer them (point at the chipmunks and chipettes) but no-one wants to swap because they have settled in we are sorry anyway here are your keys have a good day" Brittany sighs and then says " hey look we are really not happy about this and it is your job to make us happy right..." the man looks confused then says "yep otherwise we have a positive chance of being fired...why" Brittany smirks and so does everyone else " because we are really upset and really angry at the moment so if you wont be our personal slave then your gonna get fired the quicker you can say im sorry with that annoying voice of yours...understand" the man gulps then nods and takes everyone's bags to their and dave go to put their things in their room while the chipmunks and chipettes go into their looks around " so um...how are we going to share those three small beds?" Jeanette and simon say together "well there is 3 beds and six of us so one male and one female has to sleep in the same bed together...duh" simon and Jeanette look at eachother and blush Alvin and Brittany just mutter "okay well how ARE we going to do this who sleep with who!" Eleanor looks up and says shyly " how about we decide by the age..." Brittany and Alvin think for a moment and then they both say "fine" -awakward silence- Eleanor speaks up " okay well im the youngest who is the youngest out of you guys" Theodore goes next elanor and says I am, they both smile at eachother and then they head over to their bed, simon and Jeanette do the same thing and they walk over to their and Brittany look at eachother then mutter curse words as they head over to their bed and unpack.  
later on...  
Alvin and Brittany start arguing about who's better and their sibling try to stop them but they all go quiet when they hear a knock on the door, Brittany shouts "come in its open!" Ian barges in and the girls gulp and slightly get behind their counterparts who stare wide eyed at ian look at Brittany "You little brat I know you had something to do with this mix up so that you could get away from me!" Brittany gulps " no ian I ..." Ian glares and then shouts " SHUT UP you brat" Brittany gulps Ian picks her up and holds her in his hand really hard, Brittany trys to get out "ian...I-I-cant...breathe"Ian throws her on the bed and Alvin catches her then shouts at Brittany and says that she is pathetic then he walks out...Brittany is still heavily breathing and tries to slowly catch her breath, Jeanette runs to the door and locks it then runs back to the bed elanor looks at Brittany and says "is there anyway we can help you Brittany" Brittany looks up at her little sister and says "just wake up on time and listen to that sleazebag no matter how much of a jerk he is...otherwise he will hurt me and if I am injured then I wont be able to protect you guys so just follow what he says I cant risk losing you guys," Jeanette looks at Brittany "your right but Brittany are you sure you don't want some help2 Brittany nods and then they all say their goodnights and go to their beds and suddenly fall asleep.  
Brittany looks at Alvin "they must have been really tired..." Alvin looks at her "no kidding...hey Brittany are you sure your okay..." Brittany nods and just says "you better sleep as well...you have brothers to look after and I have sisters to look after." Alvin looks at her "you would do anything for your sisters wouldn't you..." Brittany looks at Alvin and then softly says "yeah"... Brittany mutters if only I could tell elanor and Jeanette about what happened to their mum and dad...Alvin looks at her "what do you mean if you could tell them about your parents..." Brittany looks a Alvin wide eyed "I have said to much good night!" and with that Brittany lies down quickly and cover herself, Alvin chuckles lightly then says "goodnight" while lying down inside the covers Brittany "night"

The next day;  
Alvin and Brittany slowly open their eyes, their eyes suddenly go wide when the notice how they were laying (Brittany and Alvin were really close and were hugging),Brittany looks at Alvin "next time we sleep, we put pillows in the middle" Alvin looks at her and agrees. Alvin and Brittany both get ready and then once they are both ready they look at their brothers and sisters and smile at each other, they run to get their cameras and they take pictures of them cuddling together then they go to the bathroom and get a large bucket of water, Alvin goes to Theodore and Eleanor's bed and Brittany goes to Simon and Jeannette's bed they both look at each other and whispers 3,2,1 then they splash freezing cold water onto them, then Alvin and Brittany both burst into fits of laughter as their siblings wake up screaming, however they stop laughing when their siblings give them a death glare then they all look at each other and Alvin and Brittany take that as their cue to run off, they jump out a take the lock of and they run outside shutting the door behind them, then they look to where they should go and they both decide on taking the right and they keep on running only to bump into..."Ian" Brittany says, she slightly goes behind Alvin, Ian looks at her "why are you running in the halls, its like your trying to make me look bad, if you want to do that then stay like that but stay out of my way for this week or I will end you, you already have two other sisters they might not be that good but they will do just don't ruin my plan on being rich." Brittany gasps "don't you dare lay you grubby fingers on my sisters," and with that Brittany jumps up and scratches Ian's face, Ian slaps her off and she goes into the wall then Ian runs off screaming "my beautiful face!" Brittany slowly gets up and Alvin quickly goes to help her, "Brittany why do you even work for that jerk I mean you said yourself yesterday that you quit anytime you wanted?" Brittany looks at Alvin " if we stay with ian then we can become singing sensations if we leave ian will hunt us down...I just remembered that we signed a contract and we have to stay with ian now, he has loads of copies of them "Alvin looks at her and laughs " seriously isn't that kind of stupid to sign a contract without reading it," Brittany shoves his arm away from her "WHAT DO YOU MEAN STUPID...are you suggesting that me and my sisters are stupid, oh I am sorry that we are not singing sensations like you, I am sorry that we had a dream that we wanted to fulfil...you know nothing about me Alvin you do not know how I felt at that moment...I thought you were different I thought you cared but I guess all you want to do is bring me and my sisters down...!" Alvin looks at her shocked "Brittany I just meant..." Brittany interrupted him and said "No stop it I know you don't care about me, if you did you wouldn't have said that to hurt my feelings...if you didn't care about me then you could have just told me...I guess everything is just a joke to you act like such a kid!" Alvin looks at her "I don't act like just some kid and yea okay I didn't care about you before but after I realised what Ian said to you and did to you I felt sorry for you, and we cant have girls bringing us down!" Brittany glares at him "Oh so now its is a competition! You do realise that in order for it to be a competition the competitors have to have high standards and guess what you don't!" Alvin replies "OH YEA then why are we signing sensations and you are just another chipette who is desperate for fame!" Brittany's eyes widen "just another chipette, who is desperate for fame...that's low especially for YOU to say that, out of all the comments you had to say that that one...you don't know what I have been through especially what I have been through for my sisters safety..." and with that Brittany runs off. Alvin goes in the opposite direction and runs into dave " I hope your happy dave...just because of your stupid rivalry with ian I had to break brittanys feelings because you said I cant see her anymore!" and with that Alvin goes back to his room.


End file.
